


i resent you

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: Aster tataricus [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad end, Despair, Gen, Or Is It?, angst again, look i know it isn't her but lets still entertain that thot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Hey, Sora?I have your memories.But why is it that the one person who was not part of the memories I have.The one you care about the most.......Why is it that I hate your best friend so much, more than I should?





	i resent you

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW IT GOT DEBUNKED ALREADY. I know perfectly well it is probably Data Riku (or some version of Riku damn you nomura) under that hood but let me dream a little. I've added the Canon Divergence tag since the trailer this week, so take this as an Alt Universe.

Even if it was unlikely that Sora would have ended up here, Riku visited it anyways.

Home

Destiny Islands had always been home to the three of them, whether it was because they had spent most of their childhood there, or the peace that seemed to radiate from the sea and the beaches.

Even at night, the stars littered the skys and the darkness of the islands was simply peaceful and calming.

Sighing, Riku made his way to the play island. It was possible that Sora was visiting the cave and the door again and completely forgot that time between worlds tended to pass differently. Then he paused.

Sitting on their usual palm tree, was a hooded figure, dressed in the Organisation cloak, which immediately set Riku on edge. Slowly approaching, Riku froze when the figure began to speak.

"You know Riku. It's really hard not hating you," a girl's voice said, wistfulness in it audible. "I came here so frequently on my missions because of Sora's memories of fun and happiness. But then you ripped that joy away."

Riku frowned. The girl knew him. But he didn't recognise it... or if he did, all he got was static in his memories.

Hopping off the trunk, the girl lifted her hood and Riku froze, a name stuck in his throat but he couldn't say it, regret he felt but couldn't understand the reason for. Silver hair framing a familiar face as gold eyes widened in surprise, before smiling, "You recognise me. I'm surprised."

"You were there, in Sora's Heart. With Roxas. And that other kid," Riku choked out.

"I was?" The girl tilted her head in confusion, before giggling, "Funny I don't recall seeing you. Or being in Sora's Heart at all. All I remember was Xehanort offering me a Heart and my friends back."

Then her expression abruptly shifted to hate, "I resent you. So much. For putting doubt in my mind. For turning me against Axel. For making me think I had no choice but to fight Roxas. But I've had my revenge."

The smug lit in her smile sent a chill into Riku's spine. Her next words just destroyed his world.

"I took Roxas back. It was just sad that I had to meet Sora that way though."

Braveheart appeared in Riku's hand as he attacked the girl, who dodged out of the way. He snarled, "What did you do?!"

She giggled again, and a familiar blade appeared in her hands... and suddenly Riku was lost in the memories of regret, self-hate and pain.

"It was hard remaking this blade," the girl said as she examined it, "Recreating it using the current Princesses was not viable, not when all of you were locating them so quickly. So we looked to the past for answers."

Riku was still frozen in shock and horror as past mistakes haunted him again. The girl smiled as she took a step back into the Corridor of Darkness she made, waving as she vanished into it, "Well, my mission's complete. But come find us soon Riku. Sora's waiting for you."

The darkness of Destiny Islands was no longer peaceful... but rather filled with despair.

(Hours later, Mickey would find him sitting in front of the Door staring blankly, and would have to gently pull him away, already having heard the bad news from Lea and Kairi.)

**Author's Note:**

> so i planned this to happen for sometime now, particularly when I wrote part 3 so here you go HAVE THE BLOODY ANGST. Trust me I'm going somewhere with this pain train.


End file.
